fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event In Glee Club History
Plot As the Glee Club comes closer to Sectionals and they're feeling closer than ever, everyone starts to bond and merge well, but that all changes when some members lives are flipped upside down and others are destroyed. A-Plot: As the Glee Club seems to begin bonding, relationships take a nasty turn and Maya finds out bad news from her doctor. B-Plot: Lily finally finds out who has been sending her those messages. C-Plot: Sydney gets caught up in one of her secrets, but can she trust the person that found it out to keep the truth a secret? Cast Main Cast *Michael Willet as Joe Sweeting *Zoey Deutch as Lily Bruno *Peyton List as Sydney Walsh *Nick Robinson as Kyle Ogilvie *Logan Lerman as Nathan Anderson *Maia Mitchell as Maya Dumas *Trevor Jackson as Matt Dales *Claudia Lee as Angelika Kuzz *Shawn Mendes as Zachary Foxx Recurring Cast *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Becca Marshall *Victoria Justice as Alison Spears *Saoirse Ronan as Cass Winters Guest Cast *Mark Indelicato as Emma Spears *Keke Palmer as Gina Roberts *Soma Bhatia as Perry Dahir Episode Here's what you missed on The Fugly Hoes (From the beginning) Lily has some weird social anxiety that seems to only pop up at random points, when she's not being a leader, weird right? Like that time she was slushied infront of everyone and had full-on panic attacks and now she just gets kinda upset? Remember when she had stage fright and ran off stage? remember when she had weird habits that used to make her feel better? Me neither. Maya used to be a member of Alison's squad, but it seems like Alison forgot, or has she? Who knows what the fuck's going on in her head. Then Maya's had this season-long crush on Matt who only cares about being pushed around by Gina who only cares about attacking Maya... I don't understand why Maya even bothers any more. Nathan started out the season as a bitch and he wasn't a bitch for about an episode... oh and there was that one time he was nice to Zach and Zach made out with him but Nathan wasn't having it and told him to go date Joe instead, then the exact same storyline was pretty much used in another episode where Nathan once again told him to date Joe. Sickening. Speaking of Joe, he's one of the people other than Nathan that's had zero character development, I mean... even Alison has and she isn't even main... or a real person. Whatever. Kyle's also been there but he seems to get a sickening amount of relevance in one episode and goes missing the next. It's kind of sad. Sydney is just used as the blonde bimbo act and no one changes it. Also sad. And Angelika's just kind of there to be a confusing intersection of lesbian or straight and no one knows which one she is, oh and for cheap racist jokes that we can hide and pretend aren't racist. In the term of storylines, Lily is being texted by some anonymous cunty - who? Who knows? In the area of romance, Joe and Zach started dating, Angelika's crush came from nowhere and we've already went over the mess of Maya/Gina/Matt so lets move on. Kyle has a shit family, a bipolar disorder, an alcohol addiction, a weird split personality/epiphany/brother/vision/who even knows but it's all dark and depressing as shit but really hard-hitting and sensual. Sydney's story comes from her making up with Alison then falling out with her every fucking episode. Annoying. Angelika's storyline is her making up and falling out with Sydney every fucking episode. Also annoying. Nathan.... Wait, what does Nathan do? I mean, He always gets storylines but no one remembers that shit. And that's what you missed on - FUGLY HOES! Mrs. Clark boom claps her hands and everyone shuts the fuck up and listens to her. "Okay honeys, Since you're all friends and life is beautiful and amazing, the theme this week is..." A drum roll comes from nowhere. "DUETS!" Everyone screams and pisses, Maya making raptor noises at the back of the classroom. Emma files ha kawaii kunt nails and Nathan just rolls her eyes at everyone's shenanigans. "But not just any duet... oh no, I'll be putting your names into this hat and you have to pick your partner at random." Everyone gags. "Seven of your names will be in the hat to be chosen, seven of you will be choosing the names. Emma, you will be choosing from the hat first." Immediately, Emma tosses his Hello Kitty nail file to the side and struts to the front of the classroom, his fur coat floating in the wind as "Two Of Hearts" plays in the background. He pulls a name from the hat. "Chewbecca." He says, bluntly, chewing on gum. He pops a bubble and looks directly at Becca, unamused. Next up is Joe, who is upset he wont be able to pair with his boyfriend, Zach. "Who the fuck is Gina?" Joe asks as a book flies across the room, hitting him on the back of the head. He turns to see steam coming out of some random black girls nostrils. "Matt, what the fuck?!" Joe shouts back to her as she pounces like a lion at him, Lily and Matt trying to restrain her. Nathan pushes past Joe and pulls Sydney's name from the hat. He walks towards Sydney and flicks the paper in her face. Her jaw drops at his tomfoolery. As everyone picks a name out of the hat, the teams are: * Emma and Becca * Joe and Gina * Nathan and Sydney * Maya and Kyle * Matt and Zach * Angelika and Cass * Lily and Alison Alison looks at the note in her hands. She can't believe what she is reading. "Why am I paired with this SLUT?!" She screams, as something clicks in Lily's brain. "You... You've been sending me those messages, haven't you, you PUERCO!" Lily screams, everyone in shock that her anxiety has completely been ignored, Lily turns to notice all eyes staring at her. "Wh-What are you talking about?" Maya asks Lily. "Someone has been sending me freaking text message calling me a slut, and I have every reason to believe it was Alison. I mean, who the hell else would do this?" Just as Lily goes to continue, Alison speaks up. "Sorry, but it's not me." She says, while doing Japanese anime schoolgirl poses and peace signs. "Excuse me?!" Lily shouts at her ignorant self. "I know who is doing it, though. I told them about your secret and they couldn't possibly withstand the chance to ridicule you. Oh, and yes, they're in this club." Alison begins to cackle as Lily spins round and look at everyone, remembering back to the time she caught people on their phones. She looked at them one by one. Angelika, then Matt, then Nathan, then Becca. No reaction. Either they're really good at hiding things, or Alison was lying. "Don't give me that crap, Alison. It's you, We all know it is. Who else would pull this kind of crap?" Lily shouts to her. "I might be a spiteful bitch, but the furthest i'd go is releasing Alyssa's dick pic." Alyssa runs by the Glee Club, singing Problem - Ariana Grande and HITTING those high notes. The Glee Club simmers down and Lily takes her seat, Alison smiling to herself. "Well, Becca, Sydney, let's go." The bell rings and the three Heathers exit the Glee Club, everyone staring at them as they leave. Angelika scoffs at Sydney's shady ass, making her way towards Nathan. "Hey, Nathan..." She says, shyly, Nathan looks at her, confused. "Yeah... I have something to ask you." Nathan says to her. "Uh... Go ahead." "Alison said you had a crush on me?" Angelika's face turns bright red. "Nathan, I-" Angelika stops herself and takes a breath. "I know you've been busy, but do you wanna hang out?" Nathan raises his hand in front of her face. "No." Angelika looks back at him in shock. "What the fuck do you mean no?!" "I mean no. I don't know you? I spoke to you once this entire time i've been in Glee Club, and that's when you recruited me. You're no closer to me than a stranger. No offence, though." Nathan replies to her bluntly, She looks around in embarrassment as she notices other members staring and runs off. "Nathan, That was a bit... much." Zach said to him as he shrugged his shoulders. "It's true though. I mean, I don't really know any of you. I'm not close to a single one of these people." Nathan replied. "Wh-what about me?!" Zach says to him. "Except you, idiot." Nathan storms off and Zach tries to catch up with him. Meanwhile Maya runs out of the school and towards the bus stop where a bus just reached, letting an old woman on. Maya caught up and jumped onto the bus out of breath. "Oh christ, I feel like Nathan." she says. "DO NOT USE LORD NAME IN VAIN, MALAYA!" Her Lola screams from nowhere as she shits herself in fear. Maya pulls a bus ticket out of her pocket and shows it to the driver, then taking a seat. She puts her headphones on and listens to Adam Lambert songs as she stares out of the window. She finally reaches her destination, jumping off of the bus - A hospital. She entered the hospital and walked up a large set of stairs, stretchers were laid out everywhere, old people smell lingered in the air as she continued down the hall and reached a reception sort of area. "I had a meeting with Dr. Michalchuk?" Maya asked, the woman didn't reply and just started to type on her computer. Maya looked around to see people being wheeled about in wheelchairs, stretchers being pushed through the halls and people rushing around like lunatics, which made her nervous. "Room 403" The woman at reception said, not a smile on her face. Maya smiled back and nodded, heading in that rooms direction. She opened the door and took a seat on a sofa in front of the woman. "Hello Maya. I understand you've been feeling worried lately, would you please tell me what's wrong?" The doctor asked her, gently. "Well, It's just..." Maya began to talk, but eventually cut herself off. "It's okay, Maya. We have full patient-doctor confidentiality agreements." Dr. Michalchuk smiled to her. "I think I might be pregnant." Maya says to her, Dr. Michalchuk looking back in confusion. "You told us you weren't sexually active, Miss Dumas." She said, confused. "I'm not." Dr. Michalchuk screwed up her face, even more confused than before. "Then it wouldn't be possible to conceive a child under those circumstances." She explained. "Yeah, I know, but I've been missing out on..." Maya cut herself off again and began looking at the posters on the wall, attempting to distract herself. "Your period?" The doctor questioned her. "Yeah... I don't know what's wrong and I can't think of any other reason why I am." Maya began to explain. "Maya, I know it's stressful to think about, but I think we both know you couldn't possibly be pregnant. If you'll follow me, I'd like to run a few tests, an x-ray, blood samples and we'll call you back in for another appointment afterwards, okay?" Maya looked down to her clutched hands. "You'll be fine, a lot of the time it's just a simple answer and nothing serious, okay?" The doctor smiled to her and they both left the office. The Next Day "I know it was Alison." Lily said to Joe, clearly pissed off. In the Glee Club, she felt she could be herself, her anxiety disappeared in the non-judgemental environment. Except for when Alison was around. "Who else could it be?" Joe replied, attempting to comfort her. "But..." "But what?" Lily continued. "I mean, what if her saying she didn't do it is true? I mean, she has opened up to us and is being nicer to ---" Joe gets cut off by Lily. "Don't give me that crap, it's her." Joe looks away. "I mean, Nathan is my friend, Angelika and Matt have nothing against me because I hardly talk to them and Becca's just... there." "And those are solid reasons not to accuse them?" Joe responds and Lily looks back in a mixture of shock and confusion. "Why are you being like this?" Lily asks him. "I just... I have a feeling it isn't Alison." Joe replies. "It's not. I don't lie, not even to fatties like you." Alison says from behind them. She blows a kiss and takes a seat, Sydney and Becca following suit. Joe rolls his eyes and he and Lily walk to the chairs, as the Glee club members begin to flood in. "So... Today is the first day of our duets. It was supposed to be Maya and Kyle today, but it seems like neither of them are here. So we'll start without them." Mrs. Clark began. "Emma and Becca, you two are up first then." Emma immediately jumped to his feet and ran to the front, Becca angrily following him. "We'll be singing I'm A Slave 4 U by the fucking QUEEN!" Emma screams, Becca rolling her eyes. "Did Becca contribute to the song choice?" Mrs. Clark questions Emma. "No, I--" "OF COURSE SHE DID!" Emma screeches, clicking her fingers for the music to start. Emma (Spoken): I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too. And I need to do what I feel like doing. So let me go and just listen. Becca: All you people look at me like I'm a little girl. Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world. Always saying little girl don't step into the club. Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love. Emma (with Becca): Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA) Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) (Do you like it) Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (This feels good) Becca: I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy. But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy. What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares? All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there. Emma: I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. Emma (with Becca): Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place. Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, (Are you ready) Leaving behind my name, my age. (Lets go) (Like that) (You like it) (Now watch me) Emma (with Becca): Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA) Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (Panting) Emma (with Becca): I really wanna dance, tonight with you. (I just can't help myself) I really wanna do what you want me to. (I just feel I let myself go) I really wanna dance, tonight with you. (Wanna see you move) I really wanna do what you want me to. (Uh Uh Uh) Becca (with Emma): Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place. Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, (Are you ready) Leaving behind my name, my age. Becca (with Emma): I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good) I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby) Emma (with Becca): Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA) Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (Panting) Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA) Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (Panting) Emma (with Becca): I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah) I'm not trying to hide it. (Like that) Throughout the Glee Club they hear weak, scattered applause and Emma's face turns bright red. "Um??? Excuse me ma???? I was sickening, APPLAUD ME." Miss thing snaps ha fingers and everyone stops applauding. "Oh. Mess." Emma says, taking a seat, Becca still rolling ha eyes about at her piss. "Interesting. Next up is Nathan and Sydney." Mrs. Clark announces. "Uhhh, Mrs. Clark?" Sydney says, raising her hand. "Yes, Sydney?" She questions her. "Nathan hasn't bothered to help me with out performance in any way, We don't even have a song figured out. He's just ignored me." Sydney explains, Mrs. Clark shoots a deadly gaze in Nathan's direction. "And why is that?" Mrs. Clark asks. "I only do performance with people who dance at LEAST half as well as I can. She dances like a blind donkey with no legs." Nathan mocks Sydney. Sydney's face turns red and she takes a seat. "You two will perform tomorrow - no excuses or you're kicked out of Glee Club." Mrs. Clark demands, Nathan looking at Sydney in annoyance. Nathan was the one who tried to approach Sydney all week, but she was too "busy" to attend any form of rehearsal. Sydney smiled back, mockingly, at Nathan who just took the blame for Sydney's fault. He stuck the middle finger up at her as Mrs. Clark called Matt and Zach up. Zach jumped to his feet and ran towards the front of the room, holding an acoustic guitar, Matt sat on a stool next to him. They began to sing to Gina and Joe directly. Zach: For you, there'll be no more crying, For you, the sun will be shining, And I feel that when I'm with you, It's alright, I know it's right Matt: To you, I'll give the world to you, I'll never be cold 'Cause I feel that when I'm with you, It's alright, I know it's right. Zach: And the songbirds are singing, Like they know the score, And I love you, I love you, I love you, Like never before. Matt: And I wish you all the love in the world, But most of all, I wish it from myself. And the songbirds keep singing, Like they know the score, Both: And I love you, I love you, I love you, Like never before, like never before. "That was the most boring shit I've ever listened to." Alison said, making sure everyone heard. Suddenly, a phone buzzed in someone's bag and everyone looked to the source of the sound - Lily's bag. She suddenly turned around, but it was too late. Alison had already put her phone away. Or maybe she never had it out in the first place. Lily walked towards her school bag and opened it up, just as she expected - the same message. She turned and looked at Alison, angrily who just raised an eyebrow back to her and mouthed the words "wasn't me". Lily scoffed and the bell rang, the Glee Club running off. While leaving the Glee Club, Nathan walked quickly to catch up with Becca, Alison and Sydney. He caught up and tapped Sydney on the shoulder, who stopped and turned to face him, the other two also doing so. "Oh... hey Nathan." She said to him, kindly. "The fuck does he want?" Alison said, looking at him with disgust. "Okay, listen up Cunty Crew, I just want to talk to Sydney, I didn't ask for Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Fatass to stop and join in. Okay?" Alison scoffed and turned to walk away. "You're Tweedle Fatass, Becca." "What?" Nathan chuckled lightly to himself. "Thanks for taking the blame in Glee Club, obviously Alison told me to do that, too." Sydney confided in Nathan. "Don't tell her I told you that, though." Nathan looked back at her, unimpressed. "Anyway, because of that absolute crap that just happened, we're singing a song of my choice and we're practising all day if we have to. Just because everyone says Lily and Joe are better singers and the captains of the Glee club - and by everyone I mean Lily and Joe- doesn't make it true. Maybe Lily can belt, but we're sickening and much more attractive than that lesbo." Nathan said to Sydney, smiling. "Meet me in the Auditorium after lunch." He said to her, storming off, Nathan headed to the lunch hall, Sydney heading to find Alison and Becca. Meanwhile "Kyle, I'm worried." Maya said to him down the phone, sitting outside the doctor's office, waiting on her results. "You'll be fine, trust me." Kyle said to her, his words slurred. "Are you drunk again?!" She said to him, angered. "I only had a few, I'll be fine." He tried to explain, as Maya hears a smashing noise from her phone. "What the hell was that?" She asked, as the doctor's office opened and someone exited, crying. "Look, Kyle, I have to go. Stop drinking you dad's gin, I'll visit you later." Maya hangs up on Kyle and messages Lily to check up on him, when Dr. Michalchuk calls her into her room. Maya enters the room, her face drained of any colour. "You may want to close the door, Maya." The doctor says to her, Maya shutting the door and taking a seat. "Maya, This may have been obvious to you by now, but you aren't pregnant." Maya let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, Thank god. But, then why am I missing my periods?" The doctor looks away and opens a drawer, pulling out a box of tissues. "Maya... You're going through what's called a 'Premature Menopause', that will explain why your periods have ended." The doctor explains. "Oh, right..." Maya says, her facing displaying a mix of confusion and smiling. "You know what that means, right?" Maya just shakes her head and furrows her brows. "It means that you won't be able to concieve children. I know how hard it must be to hear this kind of news at your age, but know that --" "Wait, wait, wait, What do you mean ever? Like, never ever?" Maya asks. "I'm sorry Maya, but yes, I meant you will never be able to conceive a child." Maya was numb. She thought she should feel some sort of emotion, but nothing was coming to mind. She continued to stare at the wall behind Dr. Michalchuk, somewhat in shock. "Maya, are you okay?" "I'm fine." Maya replied, bluntly. "Oh, okay... if you ever need help, I'm--" "I said i'm fine." Maya replied once more, standing up to leave as she headed out of the hospital and waited for the bus. Maya lived with her Lola, After her mother and father broke up, Maya originally stayed with her father as her mother went and started a new life and a new family, when one day, her father suddenly died of a heart attack and she was forced to move in with her Lola. Her whole life Maya wanted to be a good mother, the mother she never had to her own children. After her mother stopped paying attention to her in exchange for a new family, a husband, three children of her own and Maya was left on her own with her Lola. Her mother would attend school events, but she never seemed interested in what was actually going on. But now, Maya's dreams were dashed and she felt nothing. She was completely numb and emotionless, maybe it hadn't caught up with her yet, but by the time she got home, she just went straight to her bed and fell asleep. Lunchtime Sydney couldn't find Becca or Alison and ended up going to lunch by herself. She stood in the queue, staring at the food in front of her. She picks up a fruit pot and continues down the line and eventually to the cash register, not picking up any other food. She pays for her food and immediately leaves the hall, not noticing Nathan watching her. "...and she was being such a fucking idiot." Lily says, Nathan moving back into the conversation around him. He, Zach, Joe and Lily all sat at a lunch table together, but Nathan rarely payed attention to them. "Are you okay, Nathan?" Zach asks him, worried that he keeps zoning out of the conversation. "I'm fine." he replied, standing to his feet. "Where are you going?!" Zach asks another question. "I'll be back." Nathan replied, bluntly, leaving the lunch hall. Zach looked at Nathan in confusion when he began to once again listen in on their conversation. "It was probably Becca, then. I mean she's friends with Alison, why wouldn't she?" Lily said to Joe, who was stuffing his face with a chicken and bacon sandwich. Meanwhile, Nathan followed Sydney, who took the fruit pot out of her bag and threw it in the trash, heading to the girls' bathrooms. Nathan looked in all directions, making sure they didn't notice him entering the Girls' bathroom. He threw the door open and walked inside, hearing gagging noises from one of the stalls, which he threw open to see Sydney hunched over the toilet, her fingers in her mouth. "What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted, Sydney jumping to her feet. "Nathan, I..." She began to talk. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" "Just... Just leave. I'm sorry it's just... I don't want to tell you. It's personal." Sydney asked of Nathan. "Fine. But just know that I will nag you about this. By the way, We're doing our duet later today." Nathan: I'm broke but I'm happy Sydney: I'm poor but I'm kind Nathan: I'm short but I'm healthy, yeah Sydney: I'm high but I'm grounded Nathan: I'm sane but I'm overwhelmed Sydney:: I'm lost but I'm hopeful baby Nathan: What it all comes down to Both: Is that everything's gonna be fine fine fine 'cause I've got one hand in my pocket And the other one is giving a high five Sydney: I feel drunk but I'm sober I'm young and I'm underpaid I'm tired but I'm working, yeah Nathan: I care but I'm restless I'm here but I'm really gone I'm wrong and I'm sorry baby Both: What it all comes down to Is that everything's gonna be quite alright 'cause I've got one hand in my pocket And the other one is flicking a cigarette And what it all comes down to Is that I haven't got it all figured out just yet 'cause I've got one hand in my pocket And the other one is giving the peace sign Nathan: I'm free but I'm focused I'm green but I'm wise I'm hard but I'm friendly baby Sydney: I'm sad but I'm laughing I'm brave but I'm chickenshit I'm sick but I'm pretty baby Both: And what it all boils down to Is that no one's really got it figured out just yet 'cause I've got one hand in my pocket And the other one is playing the piano Both: And what it all comes down to my friends Is that everything's just fine fine fine 'cause I've got one hand in my pocket And the other one is hailing a taxi cab "That was brilliant, you two. I'm impressed." Mrs. Clarks tells the two of them. Nathan looks at Sydney with a smug look on his face, Sydney looking away, her face bright red. "I'd like to bring up another thing if you don't mind, Mrs. Clark." Nathan said in front of the club as Sydney took a seat. "Go ahead, Nathan." Mrs. Clark replied. "You always talk about how we need to work together and how we should gel as a team. We can't really do that if there's people that have just decided they're the captains of the group, especially when one of them is too anxious to even stand in front of a crowd for more than three seconds. Not very good representative of the Glee Club, I think." Nathan stared directly at Lily, who couldn't keep eye contact with him. "Don't start, Nathan, we decided this weeks ago." Joe retorts. "I'm sorry, but since when did this club have captains of any sort?" Mrs. Clark asked. "You might want to ask our darling captain Joe. Or the equally hideous Lily. It's really a wonderful story about how they just decided they were captains." Nathan said. "Well, One, none of you disagreed to it. Two, rude." Lily said to Nathan. "Yeah, and none of us agreed to it, so hows about you two stop being so far up your own assess and act like we matter too. It's not all the Lily, Joe and Zach show. Especially not when one of you is just a huge slut--" Nathan suddenly stops and begins coughing violently. "Nathan are you OK?!" Mrs. Clark shouts to him. "It's just his CF, He'll be ok." Zach says, walking up to Nathan. Nathan begins to cough more and eventually starts coughing up blood. "We should phone his mom." Zach notifies Mrs. Clark. "Wait, did you just call me a slut?!" Lily shouts at Nathan as everything seems to click into place. "Ding ding ding! We have a winner." Alison shouts from the back. Lily swings round and glares at her angrily. "I told you I knew who it was. I saw your stupid shindig. All the old men that used to drop you off at school? Must have been nice having that many affairs." Alison winks at Lily. "Of course, I just haaaaaaad to tell someone, who better than your mortal enemy?" "We were friends!" Lily replies in anger. "Hardly. He hated you and Joe's guts ever since he met you. You both annoyed him and the assertion of you two as captain just pushed that over the edge." Lily looks back at Nathan, who is being helped out of the choir room by Zach and she remembers to when they first met. Nathan was glaring at her angrily as he stormed past her in the hall. "Well it kinda makes sense, the first time I ever spoke to Nathan he was just being an asshole to me." Joe said to Lily. Lily was disappointed. No, she was more than disappointed. She thought Nathan was her friend and he'd been doing this the entire time. He acted like he was there for her, but the whole time it was just a ruse. She took a seat, completely in shock as the colour drained from her face. "So at least your fat ass will be off my case for once." Alison continued. "But he was right, we don't need leaders who are hardly emotionally able for the situation." "We don't need leaders. Period. It's sad and pathetic." Angelika said, bluntly. Joe glared at Angelika angrily, about to speak when he was interrupted. "She's right." Mrs. Clark stood in front of the club. "We don't have captains. You people need to start working as a team. Nathan will get spoken to about what he's done. But in the mean time, Some of you people need to start working together if we want to win at--" Suddenly, the door opens and Maya enters the room, her eyes red and puffed. "Maya, are you OK?!" Matt shouts to her, running towards her. "No." she replied. "Well what's wrong?!" He asked, frantically. "EVERYTHING, OK?! EVERYTHING IS WRONG." Maya shouts at him and he jumps back in shock. "A-Are you okay?!" He asks. "CLEARLY NOT, MATT. My mom's a piece of shit, My "siblings" are assholes, My Lola wont leave me the fuck alone, Gina's acting like a compete cunt for no reason and you just aren't getting the fucking message!" She shouts, her face bright red, a vein popping in out in her neck as she begins to break down into hysteria, crying profusely. "What the fuck did you say about me, bitch?!" Gina screams. "People, I think we've had enough arguing for today." Mrs. Clark says. "You're the one that's been trying to fuck my boyfriend you stupid slut!" Gina shouts, grabbing Maya by the hair. "Face it, We know you want to bear his children. We get it." Suddenly, Maya lets out a scream and begins to throw her fist at Gina, the two of them rolling on the floor, fighting, Matt trying to pry them apart as Nathan returns to the room. "Oh, well it looks like another asshole has walked into the room." Lily says to Nathan. "Excuse me?" Nathan asks as suddenly Lily smacks him across the face. "I know it was you, don't fucking lie to me." Lily said. "I didn't lie. I haven't said shit. I don't like your stupid, manly ass." Nathan tells Lily as Alison and Emma begin to laugh in the background. "You don't know what the fuck she's going through, so how's about you back off?" Kyle says to Nathan. "Oh no, I've angered a flaming faggot, The world's manliest lesbian and a psycho drunk. How will I live with myself?" Nathan mocks them. "Nathan, Don't..." Zach tries to stop Nathan. "No, continue, It'll be fun to watch you all tear eachother to shreds." Emma says, watching Maya and Gina who are still fighting. "Fuck you." Joe says to him, harshly. "You're the one that dumped my ass for that fatty, so fuck you, bitch." Emma says to Joe. "While we're on that subject, what the fuck was up with you earlier?!" Angelika shouts to Nathan. "You completed ditched my ass." "I don't like you Angelika. If I wanted a hairy vag-fuck, I'd date Alyssa before you." "Excuse me?!" She screams. Before Mrs. Clark knew it, Gina and Maya were fighting on the floor, Matt trying to pry them apart, Joe and Emma were screaming at eachother, Alison and Nathan were fighting with Lily; Lily, Kyle and Angelika and were shouting at Nathan and everyone else sat and watched them fight. It was starting to become too much for Mrs. Clark. "EVERYONE, STOP!" She screamed as everyone stopped in silence immediately. "I have HAD it. After witnessing this, I've realised that some of you just aren't fit for this club, and no, I'm not kicking out anyone this soon before Sectionals..." Everyone looks at Mrs. Clark in confusion. "Nathan. After what I've seen you do today, I can't let you perform at Sectionals." Mrs. Clark said to him. "What?! But I'm by far the best dancer, If I can't perform, The only people who have that can dance are the three bitches, and Becca isn't even a good dancer, all she can do is back flips. Her back hand spring is bullshit?!" "I don't care. And you're wrong. We don't have the three of them. Emma I refuse to let you perform either." "Oh here we fucking go. Listen here, get rid of the disabled one? Okay. Get rid of this sickening, kawaii KUNT queen? You're in the wrong. If you don't have me, You don't have a performance. You have a group of 12 fatties flapping around a stage like a bunch of autistic idiots." "I don't care. I said you're out, you're out. Both of you. Not just you two, we have a new member - Perry Dahir." A girl wearing hijab walks through the door, a smile constantly on her face. "She'll be replacing Gina for out next competition." Gina's head turns round like an owl as she stays perched on the conversation. "Excuse me?!" "The three of you have just created constant arguments within the Glee Club. When you decide you want to stop getting in the way of our rehearsals. The three of you will attend the club, but you will not take part in the competition." Perry continues to smile as Mrs. Clark tells them of the situation. "No need. I'll need to be off for medical reasons anyway. Not like I wanted to part of this dumb-ass club anyway." Nathan says. "I quit." He storms out of the room, leaving everyone behind, the air in the room was stiff and awkward as they looked among eachother. Nathan: Is it getting better Or do you feel the same Will it make it easier on you Now you got someone to blame Lily, Joe and Maya: You say One love One life When it's one need In the night It's one love We get to share it It leaves you baby If you don't care for it Sydney and Kyle: Did I disappoint you? Or leave a bad taste in your mouth? You act like you never had love And you want me to go without Alison, Becca and Sydney: Well it's too late Tonight To drag the past out Into the light We're one But we're not the same We get to carry each other Carry each other One Angelika: Have you come here for forgiveness Have you come to raise the dead Have you come here to play Jesus Cass: To the lepers in your head Did I ask too much More than a lot You gave me nothing Now it's all I got Perry: We're one But we're not the same We hurt each other Then we do it again Gina and Matt: You say Love is a temple Love a higher law Love is a temple Love the higher law You ask me to enter But then you made me crawl And I can't be holding on To what you got When all you got is hurt Zach: One love One blood One life You got to do what you should Nathan: One life With each other Sisters Brothers Nathan, Maya, Sydney and Lily: One life But we're not the same We get to carry each other Carry each other Everyone: One One Songs Category:Fugly Hoes: Reboot Episodes Category:Season One Episodes (FHR)